deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman Who Laughs vs Hydra Supreme
Description We've seen Batman and Captain America fight before, but right now it's between two evil counterparts from another dimension/parallel world. The psychopath Batman who is looking and acting like The Joker, facing off against evil Captain America as leader of Hydra. Which evil counterparts will be winning? Interlude Wiz: Evil counterparts from another dimension/parallel world, evil Batman and evil Captain America. Boomstick: For our last episode of Season 1? This makes me interested Wiz, it really does. Wiz: This does too, but Season 2 is coming soon. Boomstick: So they are an alternate person from a different dimension and not the same person, they are EVIL! Wiz: The Batman Who Laughs, the psychopath Batman. Boomstick: And Hydra Supreme, some evil Captain America that is a leader of Hydra! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. The Batman Who Laughs Wiz: Bruce Wayne of Earth -22, call himself as The Batman Who Laughs. Boomstick: That guy looks creepy... Wiz: Let start with his backstory, it all start with the Joker. The Joker decided to do something really crazy, he decided to go all out in his attempt to destroy Gotham. Boomstick: Poor Batman was forced to watch everything horrible, he watch as his nemesis razed his home. Wiz: After bragging about leveling hospitals, killing other villains, dissolving James Gorden in acid, and blowing up various buildings in Gotham. He also killed every children's parents and Jokerized the children. Boomstick: Damn, that's crazy! Wiz: Bruce have seen enough, he decided to kill the Joker by snapping his neck violently, which unleashed a green gas out of his mouth. Boomstick: Gross. Wiz: When the Bat-Family went in the Batcave to tries to talk to Bruce about cure. Boomstick: Well all of a sudden, Bruce gunned them all down with machine guns and he actually smiles. Wiz: One week later, he visits the Justice League Watchtower and slaughtered them all. But saving for Superman and his family. Boomstick: He grabs a black Kryptonite and tosses to Superman and his family, probably killing them off. He also claims that this black Kryptonite made Supergirl kills her family and herself. That was really crazy! Wiz: And now he succeeded in killing his entire world off. Boomstick: The Batman Who Laughs remains in the Prime Earth as a member of the Legion of Doom as well as a foe to Batman. Wiz: He have a firearms and his robins, his robins aren't joke though. They beat and cannibalize on people who stand their way. Boomstick: This Batman is way crazier than the Joker. Wiz: Thanks to Barbatos, he is aware of the Multiverse and the Dark Multiverse. He also know a being called Perpetua who possess infinite power. Boomstick: He can use reality warping, as shown with his metal cards. Wiz: He was able to take on Batman and Joker at the same time for a short while. Boomstick: He is a master tactician, more dangerous than Joker, he is able to escape from almost any situation, and he also has Pain Resistance. This guy is still creepy as heck... The Batman Who Laughs: BATMAN. ALWAYS. WINS! Hydra Supreme Wiz: In that new timeline, the young Steve Rogers first came into contact with Hydra when he was six year old in 1926. Boomstick: Yeah that's not the Steve Rogers I known. Wiz: His mother Sarah was abused by her husband Joseph, Eliza Sinclair came in and murdered Joseph. Boomstick: Eliza abducted Steve and brought him to a Hydra academy overseas called The Keep. Wiz: Yeah and Eliza vouched for him, claiming he was the one they had been looking for. Boomstick: Yup, that's why Eliza knew who Sarah was. Wiz: And Hydra Supreme's creator was Kobik. Boomstick: Due to his strong will, Hydra's earliest efforts at indoctrination failed. Steve was placed in solitary confinement and forced to watch some reeducation films. Wiz: Steve's poor physical condition and proneness to illness caused him to be rejected by both his instructors, Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff and his peers. Boomstick: Steve's best and only friend is Baron Helmut Zemo! Wiz: During his many attempts to escape from The Keep, he was convinced by Daniel Whitehall known as the Kraken, he encouraged Steve to prove himself and embrace Hydra's beliefs. Boomstick: That was to pursue the leadership of the strong! Wiz: Year later, Dr. Fenhoff finally accepted Steve, due to his exhibition of leadership and dedication to Hydra's cause. Then he met his friend Zemo. Boomstick: I already said that. Wiz: In 1936, when World War 2 was about to break out, Hydra decided to ally themselves with Adolf Hitler's Nazi Party with the intention to manipulate them to their advantage. Boomstick: Yeah yeah, same old history. Let move on. Wiz: In 1940, Steve returned to the United States on a mission to infiltrate Army and kill Abraham Erskine. Boomstick: He also battled the Real Steve Rogers/Captain America and lost! Wiz: The real Steve hits Hydra Supreme with a Mjolnir and Hydra Supreme's armor was destroyed and got defeated. Boomstick: Evil Steve utilized while struggling to maintain control of the United States of America. Wiz: When Hydra Supreme was imprisoned, He was visited by the Merc with a Mouth Deadpool. Boomstick: And he blame him! Also this Alternate Captain America, a loyalist Hydra, making me want to say... Hail Hydra. Hydra Supreme: Hydra is the future I'm fighting for. It always has been. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Hydra Supreme came from a portal, he was in Gotham. He was walking around the alleyway, suddenly an noise was coming behind Hydea Supreme. Hydra Supreme: What the. Show yourself! The Batman Who Laughs: I don't think I ever see you before, ha ha ha! Hydra Supreme: Who the hell are you? The Batman Who Laughs: Heh, I'm the Batman. The Batman who always wins! Hydra Supreme: Enough of this nonsense, clown. I'm going to kill you once and for all. The Batman Who Laughs' robins was charging against Hydra Supreme, Hydra Supreme easily knock out robins with a single kicks and punches. Batman pull out his firearms and shooting at Hydra Supreme which didn't work, Hydra Supreme was blocking the bullets with shield. Hydra Supreme then tosses his shield at Batman, Batman dodges but the shield came back to hit Batman's head. The Batman Who Laughs: Huh, interesting... No wonder how did Wonder Woman not have that type of shield, hehe. Hydra Supreme: Who? Robins were trying to attack Hydra Supreme again, Hydra Supreme knock them out easily and killed one with a shield. The Batman Who Laughs tries to punch Hydra Supreme, but he dodged and punches Batman. Batman was thinking... The Batman Who Laughs: My god. He's quick, faster, kinda like that Batman I've fought! But I'm stronger... Batman punch Hydra Supreme in the gut, then he punches Hydra Supreme's face. Hydra Supreme slams Batman into ground, hitting him with a shield. Batman pushes Hydra Supreme away with his legs, Batman stands up. Hydra Supreme: Stand down. Batman throws his two batarangs at Hydra Supreme, Hydra Supreme didn't notice the batarangs was about to explode, as it did explode Hydra Supreme was slammed into garbage can. Hydra Supreme see that Batman disappears. Hydra Supreme: Show yourself, coward! Come and face me like a--''' Batman swings his mace at Hydra Supreme, unfortunately he quickly dodges and hits Batman in the face, he then kicks him in the gut. Batman laughs while Hydra Supreme is hitting him, Batman then hits Hydra Supreme with a mace. Batman gets up. The Batman Who Laughs: '''Do you mind if I ask your name? Hydra Supreme: Hydra Supreme, and I will be your murderer tonight. The Batman Who Laughs: Ooh, I liked that! I'm the Batman Who Laughs, pleasure to meet ya. Hydra Supreme: More like the Batman who talks a lot! Hydra Supreme fires his laser beams at Batman, causing Batman to fall. He then quickly throws his batarangs at Hydra Supreme which allow him to dodge, he see Batman disappeared again. Hydra Supreme: Alright clown, you had your play. You had your fun, but now it is time to end this fight. Show yourself, now. A laugh is heard, Hydra Supreme keep looking around to find him. Hydra Supreme: Come out! A batarang hits towards Hydra Supreme's helmet, it electrocuted him. The Batman Who Laughs jump at him and keep hitting him with a mace, Hydra Supreme manages the to punch in Batman's guts and throwing his jab at his face. Batman knees Hydra Supreme in guts, then Batman grabs a mace and smashes toward Hydra Supreme's helmet. Hydra Supreme brutally hits Batman with a shield, he then tries to throw a punch at him, Batman quickly stabs Hydra Supreme in his incoming punch hand. It explodes and Hydra Supreme's hand was burned, he look up and got stab in the eye from batarang which causing to electrocuting him. That killed Hydra Supreme, he fell down to ground, The Batman was laughing. The Batman Who Laughs: Oops, I guess you got shocked. Hahahaha! =Poll= Who will win? The Batman Who Laughs Hydra Supreme Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Batman defeat Captain America again! Wiz: The Batman Who Laughs is more skilled fighter and more dangerous than Hydra Supreme, he fought both Batman and Joker. Hydra Supreme did fought Captain America but he lose against him. Boomstick: Hydra Supreme would earn a victory if he puts Batman down as quickly as possible but for the most part Batman has a tricky weapons that could trick Hydra Supreme. Wiz: They are both experience fighters, The Batman Who Laughs destroyed his world known as Earth -22. Yes, his robins and firearms are useless against Hydra Supreme but he can trick him by outsmarting him. Boomstick: Batman was implied to kill Spectre, he also knocked out Wonder Woman too! Wiz: Despite him being aware of Dark Multiverse, being the leader, wiping out the entire Justice League with ease, The Batman Who Laughs also takes Intelligence advantages! Advantages: The Batman Who Laughs winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * More Skilled Fighter * Had a trick weapons that can trick his opponents Disadvantages: Hydra Supreme loser * More Stronger * More Faster * More Durable * Smarter * Was defeated by Captain America Boomstick: I guess you can say Hydra Supreme had his last laugh and shocking moment. Wiz: The winner is The Batman Who Laughs! Category:Bob6114 Category:Season Finale Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Captain america vs batman themed Death Battle Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019